


Nicotine

by LenorePendragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El humo le llena los pulmones de manera reconfortante, y entonces se le ocurre que el Líder es como la nicotina. Adictiva. Incómoda para la gente que no fuma (o los que no creen en la Revolución. Como Grantaire, pero él cree en Enjolras y todo está jodido desde el principio).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> LesMis y Apolo y Grantaire y Jehan y mis feelings y Apolo y R. Y R. I regret everything.
> 
> Hartas gracias a Mihael –as always- por ser beta de mis malos drabbles.
> 
> Deberían escuchar Nicotine de Panic! At The Disco mientras leen, btw.

Nicotine

Los nudillos resuenan contra la pared por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Ya no recuerda qué pasó, pero el mal sabor de boca permanece. Le jode bastante y sabe que no tiene motivos para molestarse; sea lo que sea, es todo culpa suya. Lo peor de todo es que desde el principio sabía en qué se estaba metiendo y que Apolo nunca tendría motivos para posar sus ojos en un mortal, (y mucho menos en uno como Grantaire, la antítesis de todo lo que es bueno y vale la pena). El sexto golpe resuena con un crujido, y está seguro de que se ha roto por lo menos un dedo y no será capaz de pintar por un tiempo. Mejor así. Pero eso no le detiene. La mano que aún tiene intacta se abre paso en la piel del otro brazo. Qué mejor que concentrar todo el daño en un solo lado. Cicatrices nuevas que en un par de semanas estarán junto a las de hace años, sangre fresca bajo las uñas.

Cuando el dolor se vuelve insoportable, decide detenerse. Se arregla la manga para que cubra las pruebas de su debilidad y patetismo, y se deja caer frente a la pared. Lo único bueno de la madrugada es que la gente duerme y nadie presencia su falta de control. Saca un cigarro de la cajetilla que lleva en el bolsillo interior de la chamarra y usa el encendedor que Bahorel le regaló hacía unas semanas para prenderlo. El humo le llena los pulmones de manera reconfortante, y entonces se le ocurre que el Líder es como la nicotina. Adictiva. Incómoda para la gente que no fuma (o los que no creen en la Revolución. Como Grantaire, pero él cree en Enjolras y todo está jodido desde el principio). Es algo que te mata poco a poco, desde dentro. Claro está que R es el único en quien tiene éste efecto.

Le jode. Le jode, le jode, le jode.

Está harto.

Está harto y sabe que no puede dejarlo. Está consciente de que, apenas se ponga el sol de nuevo (la estrella, porque Apolo no deja de brillar ni a las tres de la mañana), sus pies le van a arrastrar de nuevo al Musain, a sentarse junto a Bahorel y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Pero ha pasado. Ha pasado y todo se repite como una pesadilla que se ha convertido gradualmente en un mal chiste.

Suspira, se pone de pie y termina el cigarro tan rápido como le es posible.

No sabe cómo diablos se supone que termine todo eso.

Tampoco sabe cómo termina frente a la puerta de Jehan, quien sospecha lo que se encuentra afuera, al otro lado de la madera. Después de todo, nadie más que Grantaire es capaz de tocar a las casi cinco de la mañana. De hecho, le preocupa que no haya llegado antes. De cualquier forma, Jehan abre la puerta y lo obliga a sentarse en la mesa mientras busca vendas y antiséptico en el botiquín que mantiene en el baño. No es la primera vez, y sabe que no será la última.


End file.
